An Impossible Nightmare
by KyoLuver
Summary: Somehow a continuation from volume 9: Naru is still unconcious and hasn't woken up yet. The case has been close, but Mai is still worried about Naru in his condition...when she came to the center a couple days later, she's bound for a surprise. ONESHOT


Hey guys how ya doin? I'm doing okay for now……6.6……well. Things have gotten pretty silly this year of 2008 lolz. Taking care of my baby bro. he's sooo cute and I have a different BF. He's such a sweetie though. Lolz. Hope u guys like my newest story yet again very short, but pretty weird and scary at the same time. It's from a nightmare I have and it scared me very much. Lolz. Enjoy

It reflects back to volume 9 when Naru is out cold and has a spirit possessing him. I haven't finished it, but it's still pretty awesomuss!

They solved the case (somehow) and now they are now waiting for Naru to wake up. For a couple of days they have been waiting for Naru to wake up and order them to do something and they would go on with their (somehow) normal lives.

Mai Taniyama was getting very worried about Naru not waking up. Ever since the case, she has not seen her Naru smiling at her and telling her it was okay and everything was going to be fine. She was getting very worried at school and at her own home too. Out of worry, she went to the Shibuya Psychic Research Center and check up with Lin to see if Naru had shown any signs of waking up only to find out that outside of his center was a large group of people all circling around a large coffin. Reporters were everywhere and Mai first saw John Brown.

"John Brown!!" Mai yelled causing John to flinch," What's going on? I thought that Naru didn't like having the media around." John just look at her with grim and sorrow in his eyes," Go talk with the others. They should be the one who tell you the truth."

"The others? Are they here as well?"

"Yeah, closer to the center; they have all the information." John then looked Mai in the eyes," I'm sorry, Mai."

"???" Was Mai's only response.

_What was he talking about? _Mai pondered. Mystified, she went to discover that Ayako and Bou-san here as well.

"Ayako-san. Bou-san, what's going on?" Mai asked. Just like John, they gave her grim and sorrow faces and Takigawa replied, "Hara-san should give you the details since Naru associated with her more than all of us. "

"Why? Why can't you guys tell me what's going on right now?" Mai puffed.

"Let's put it this way," Ayako replied," You wouldn't believe us even if we told you."

Mai looked at a distance," We all know that's true…"

"Watch it, kid!!!" Ayako growled. Takigawa held her back," Now, now, Ayako, just calm down!!"

"CALM DOWN THIS!!!!" THWAK!!

"OW!!! Jeez, woman!!" Mai thought this was a good time to progress closer to the coffin.

_Okay, first John now Ayako-san and Bou-san aren't telling me?!? Why is there a coffin in front of the center? Does Naru know about this? Is he even up yet?? _Mai angrily wondered. Angered, Mai walked passed Ayako and Takigawa and came closer to the coffin. She then encountered Masako. What was different about her this time was that her kimono was midnight black. She was also in tears, sobbing uncontrollably right by Lin. Mai came to investigate.

"Masako, what's wrong?" Mai questioned the medium. Masako glanced at Mai and then she tumbled to the ground bawling her heart out. "Masako?!?" Mai yelped in worry.

"…gone…" Masako mustered.

"?? Who's gone, Masako?"

"He's gone...gone…"

"Masako, who's gone?" Mai asked again. Mai looked around the place," Where's Naru?"

Masako's temper rose up," NARU'S GONE!!! HE'S NOT WITH US ANYMORE!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT, MAI!?!? YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, SHOULD KNOW THAT!!! NARU'S GONE AND THERE'S NOTHING TO DO NOW!! NOW I HAVE NO REASON TO COME HERE!!" Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing. She gazed at Lin, hoping for an answer from him as well. Lin just stared at the open black coffin.

"Lin," Mai mumbled,"...what Masako says is true isn't it?" Lin looked at Mai," It's been four months since Naru was possessed and it seems that the spirit itself will not wake up." Mai stared in shock. Lin continued," Also, Naru hasn't had a pulse this morning and his body temperature was very cold."

Not believing Lin, she ran up to the open coffin only to see the Naru with his eyes closed. Mai thought he looked sincere for once in his life in that coffin, but this wasn't the time and place for that. Staring at his pale face, she raised her hand to see if he was warm…but she was wrong………he was very cold and she knew then, he would not open his eyes. "Tell me this isn't true, Naru…" Mai stumbled. The whole gang just watched Mai with hurt and agony in their eyes. "Please, Naru…" Mai continued," Tell me it's going to be alright." She was tearing up," Just wake up…" she paused for a minute. "Please, Naru!! Just wake up, so we can go on more cases and have adventures like we used to!!" Masako couldn't watch Mai hurting herself like this, but was stopped by Lin and Takigawa.

"NARU, WAKE UP!!!!" She then just looked down to the ground and bawled for the person she fell in love with.

.: A couple days later :.

A couple days later, Mai went to the center again to get her possessions and try to have a normal life yet again. _I can't believe that Naru is gone. Gone forever and I can't see him in reality or in my dreams anymore. _Mai wondered. Mai slowly walked in front of the Shibuya Center door. When she opened to door, she was half expecting Naru to appear behind the door with a poker face getting ready to give her cases she needed to find information on and asking for tea.

Sadly she didn't see Naru, but she saw Lin sitting on the ground. His face showed terror and bewilderment looking at one of the surveillance screens. Astonished and mystified to actually see Lin shaking, she knew it was going to be extremely ominous and appalling. "Lin," Mai started," Are you okay?" Lin didn't respond. Mai pursued," Lin, are you okay; what's going on?" Lin slowly responded," After the news media left, I put thermal sensors and a surveillance camera in the open coffin just in case that Naru did somehow woken up from this state."

Mai encouraged Lin to go on. "Since the actual burial wasn't going to be till another week or so," Lin continued," I wanted to keep a sharp look out for Naru." "I can understand that," Mai voice cracked," You never know what he's going to do next." Lin smiled at her and brought his attention to the cassette in his hands he just took out of the surveillance cameras. Rewinding the cassette to the very beginning Lin asked," Mai are you sure you want to watch this?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you want to see this, Mai? You might not like what you see."

"I've been through countless angry spirits, gods, possessed crazed people, psychotic people and drowned zombies I believe I can take on what goes on in the video." Mai giggly replied.

Lin sighed and gave in to her request. Pressing the 'play' button, the movie begun as it started with static electricity. Moments later, an image of the deceased Naru appeared. Mai and Lin patiently watched the surveillance images while they stood. A few more minutes passed and Naru still did not move, but the unbelievable happen that Mai observed.

She saw Naru's hand twitch for a couple times. She thought it was just her imagination till she saw his mouth forming an ominous smirk. Mai was getting very nervous and grabbed onto Lin for dear life. Watching the rest of the clip, Lin looked at the television funny," That's not what happened earlier." Mai looked up to Lin," What are you saying??"

"Moments earlier, it looked like that Naru was having difficulty breathing, but then it stopped all together. But what was strange was that the thermal sensors didn't catch anything."

"How can this be? Naru only gets the best of the best…and the heaviest"

Lin chuckled at the last comment continuing observing the rest of the clip. The next scenes that occurred scared Mai so badly, that she had to hide behind Lin for some support. Suddenly…Naru was rising up, eyebrows burrowed, white-eyed, dangerous smirk to top it all off. Mai could of sworn that she heard him chuckling to himself, something Naru would have never done.

Next thing that Mai knew, Naru sharply turned to the camera itself chuckling to himself as if he saw Mai and Lin in the room. "Now this is getting more scarier by the seconded." Mai trembled. "I know…" Lin replied.

"Didn't you say that this didn't happen earlier?"

"Yeah, so I'm a little puzzled as to what will happen next."

"I don't even think I want to know what's going to happen." Mai held Lin's arm for dear life. Naru's grin only grew wider as he growled," Mai…" This caused Mai to hold Lin closer to her. Mai thought she imagined it when she heard her name being called by the now decaying corpses known as Naru. Before Mai could think any further she heard Naru talking again.

"I'm coming for you, Mai…" and the video went to static electricity. A sudden burst of coldness plowed into the whole room as Mai and Lin shivered at the spot. The next thing could be unexplainable to anyone, Naru coming from the floor right in from of Mai. She looked at Lin for support, except all she saw was an ice sculpture of Lin instead.

She was on her own…she was actually on her own this time. Naru growled," I will make you mine, Mai…I want only you"

Mai white-eyed the now dead Naru," How can you be back!?! You're supposed to be dead!!"

"You should know me by now, Mai that you have to expect the unexpected from me"

"But you are not yourself now, Naru…"

"But I'm not technically dead either."

"…?…how?!"

"I'm just back to bring you with me…" Mai's eyes widened,"…so that I have someone other than Gene to accompany me."

Mai wanted to embrace herself and repeat 'this is all a dream' only to feel something out of the ordinary from her chest. She looked down and saw crimson red trickling down her chest and Naru's arm going through her heart. Naru firmly held Mai's heart.

Mai screamed.


End file.
